Of the Blood: Reunion of the Saiyans
Prologue The fused Saiyan was racing around the Earth, wondering how long it would take for his sister's to even catch up. "Come on you two." He called behind them. "You're too slow!" "Maybe you're too fast." They called back. "Idiots..." Sake thought as he kept flying. Suddenly he thought he felt a strange up a strange chi. It felt almost..almost Saiyan. But he didn't bother to turn around. His sister's would get mad. ---- In a nearby city, a figure promptly released the struggling civilian's neck, letting him drop lifelessly on the ground. Nearby, a dozen more terrified men, women, and children, huddled against nearby buildings, trapped like animals. One man, however, had the courage to attempt to beg for his life. He came forward, crawling on his knees. "P-please don't hurt us!" He pleaded, tears coming from his eyes. "We'll give you anything! Money, jewelry, whatever! Just, PLEASE, DON'T--" What answered him? An energy blast to rip off his head and disintegrate it, leaving his lifeless body to fall to the ground. His killer smirked sadistically. "Now, then.... where was I? Ah, yes..." A hand raised towards the terrified people, another energy blast beginning to glow in her palm... ---- Sake raced up into the and circled the Earth, laughing. Sierra and Leone just sat down. "The power's going to his head." Leone whispered. "I know!" Sierra replied. "We oughtta show him a thing or two." "We wouldn't stand a chance, he's the strongest on Earth now." "True." ---- BOOM! The hand retracted back to the side, and a feminine voice scoffed in disgust, as a bit of blood was rudely flicked on her person. She raised a finger to wipe it off, turning away from the dead corpses strewn everywhere. "How pathetic..." She mused, rocketing off into the sky and leaving a deserted apocalypse behind. Sake descended and this time he felt the Chi again, and it was so close it was hard to ignore. He flew toward it rapidly, with his sister's following behind. The woman, however, had continued to rocket throughout the sky, a look of bemusement on her face. Her purple hair rippled in the wind, and she brought about a purple aura around her, her furry tail swinging every which way. Sake of course was up with her in no time, with the two girls grumbling from far behind. "Hello." "Hi..." Wait a minute. She stopped in mid-air, almost the sounds of skidding could be heard as she did so. Her shoulders relaxed, and she didn't bother to turn around. Whoever it was sounded pretty calm, and pretty relaxed. It made her chuckle a bit. "Hm... and who, may I ask, is behind me all of a sudden?" She asked coolly. "Sake." His tail whipped around. Her ears picked it up. She craned her head, and her eyes immediately caught the sight of another furry tail near hers. They widened slightly, and she turned completely around, backing away a bit. "Wha... another Saiyan?" She stammered, looking in shock at Sake. "But... I had assumed all had been killed..." "So had I." Sake replied. "Till I met these two." And he pointed at his now very tired sister's, their tails drooping. Now she was interested. She tilted her head to the side, folding her arms across her chest and allowing a small smile to cross her face. "Then.... maybe you could help me?" She asked coyly. Sake stared. "With what?" "What else?" She motioned her hand outward towards the landscape in front of them. "Destruction of this pitiful colonization under us! These beings are nothing but worthless and defenseless, and can be only seen as slaves for the picking!" "Not a chance." Sake replied, sighing sadly. "Why not?" She retorted, not skipping a beat and cocking an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you have grown soft, brother." "Maybe I have." Sake replied harshly. The woman scoffed in disgust. "How insulting to the Saiyan race!" She said indignantly, placing her hands on her hips. "You've allowed these pitiful humans to mold you into something weaker then you really are!" She turned her head away, although her eyes were still focused on him. "But if that's the case, then, I'll just have to continue without you, brother and sisters." Sake fired a green beam at the girl and missed on purpose turning a nearby rock into goop. "That could have been you." The woman merely smirked, raising one of her fingers at him. Immediately, one of her own beams shot out and whizzed past Sake's face. Of course, it too had missed on purpose, singing the skin on his cheeks. "The same goes for you." She replied. Then, she began to slowly float downwards, straight through the nearby trees to descend softly to the forest floor. Sake merely followed and landed lightly, his sister's forgotten. "Will you stop me?" She asked immediately, arms at her sides, but raised a little. She knew that a fight was inevitable now, if one of her own was going to stop her. Saiyan instincts had always promoted violence over negotiation after all. "You want to fight?" He asked. "If you intend to stop me. Will you fight?" Then, she relaxed her guard a bit, folding her arms across her chest. "If I must." He replied. "Since you're cute I won't hurt you too much." She only rolled her eyes a little at the compliment. "Fine. But... to make it fair, I'll prepare myself first. You can handle waiting a while, can't you?" At that moment, her hair instantly flared up, and her purple aura turned a magnificent yellow, one of the Super Saiyan 1. "A Super Saiyan?" Sake's eyes widened. "You're smarter than you look." The woman replied, closing her eyes. Once again, her hair spiked upwards, and her aura gained the familiar glints of electricity around it. A Super Saiyan 2. "Ever since the destruction of our planet by that tyrant Frieza, I have been training intensely to gain my revenge on him." She explained, her eyes furrowed a bit, but still closed. "But I'd never thought I'd use this newfound power against one of my own." "Frieza's dead." Sake replied. "Kakarot killed him. Or weakened him anyway. Then Trunks sliced him into sashimi." Her mouth opened a bit in mid-sentence, as if stunned by that revelation. Then, the smirk returned to her face. "I see..." She said, a bit laughingly. "Other Saiyans had surived as well? How terrible for Lord Frieza right now..." She uttered a sinister chuckle at that statement. "Well.... at least my training wasn't for nothing. Be prepared, brother, for what you're about to see is the ultimate goal of the Saiyan race." She clenched her fists, building up even more power. Ahatake sighed and his hair stood upright and turned holden as he too went Super Saiyan. "I've experienced the ultimate goal of the Saiyan race, and more." In that instant, she took a deep breath, and let out a fierce scream. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The result was instantaneous. In the sky, clouds began to turn black and erupt fierce lightning. The bolts were fast, repeating, and deadly, striking the earth several times over and over again. Winds the speed of a hurrincane picked up, sending trees and livestock flying and flailing helplessly in the air. The entire Earth began to shake, as if shuddering under the fierce power that she was generating. So powerful it was, cracks began to appear in the ground, erupting geysers of lava. And still she screamed. "Still cute." If Seth had still been in his original body, he would've whapped him upside the head. Meanwhile, changes had begun to form on the woman herself as well. Her hair went back to its wavy shape, gaining a silver-white color. Her skin turned a shade darker, and a scar opened up on her right eye. When she had opened her eyes again, they were an ocean blue, and a white light surrounded her... When she cleared, the aura flared even more viciously, the sparks coming even faster. "Behold, brother. This.... is a Super Saiyan 5." Sake practically threw up. "You're hideous!" A comically exasperated look came across her face. "My God, you are a moron..." She muttered, putting a face to her palm in disbelief. Sake wiped his mouth and immediately transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "I'll start off here and work my way up."